Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 1 & 4 \\ 0 & 7 & 6 \\ 6 & 3 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 0 & 6 \\ 1 & 7 & 3 \\ 4 & 6 & 1\end{array}\right]$